extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshiharu Kitari
Yoshiharu Kitari is a Japanese CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he was the first ECW Hardcore Champion. History in ECW Original Series Yoshi K debuted on Episode 10, in a losing effort against Chad. On Episode 11, Yoshi competed in a Fatal 4-Way match against Chad, Blake Tedley and the winner of the match Eric Samoyd. At The Great American Bash, Yoshi competed in the 10-Man Money in the Bank Match, entering number 2, before being eliminated by Chad & Papu Papu. On Episode 14, Yoshi teamed with Shant in a losing effort against The Faction. On Episode 15, Yoshi lost against the debuting Mastodon. On Episode 17, Yoshi encountered TGO in the parking lot and tried to wish TGO luck in his match at No Mercy. On Episode 18, Yoshi won his first match when he won a Hardcore Scramble, also involving Gas-O, Chad, Antonio the Awesome and Adam Pulp. Yoshi won the match to become the first ECW Hardcore Champion. On Episode 19, Yoshi lost the Hardcore Championship to Antonio the Awesome in an Extreme Rules match. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Yoshi K was one of the ECW Originals to resign. On Episode 1, Yoshi K was set to compete in a triple threat extreme rules match for the vacant ECW Hardcore Championship against Gas-O and Antonio the Awesome, however, the match was made a 4-Way Elimination Match after the debut of John Wayne Glover. Yoshi K was able to eliminate ATA, before being the last elimination when he was pinned by JWG. On Episode 3, Yoshi K competed in a qualifying match for a ladder match at the upcoming CPV for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship. Yoshi K lost his qualifying match to Chad. Yoshi K returned on Episode 6, competing in the opening match of the night, unsuccessfully facing Abraham Little in a qualifying match for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match. On Episode 7, Yoshi K competed in a 4-Way Extreme Rules match to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Chad, JP Requirement and the eventual winner, John Wayne Glover. On Episode 9, Yoshi K formed a new tag team with Gas-O, unsuccessfully challenging Chi-Town Slide for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 12, Yoshi K faced Blake Tedley in an Extreme Rules Match, in a losing effort. At Royal Rumble, Yoshi K entered the Royal Rumble match as the first entrant, lasting 3 minutes 32 seconds, before being eliminated by Sermon Bundy. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Yoshi K faced Sermon Bundy in a losing effort. After the match, Sermon continued to attack Yoshi, until Yoshi was saved by his tag team partner, Gas-O, leading to a match between Sermon and Gas-O, which Gas-O won. On Episode 15, Yoshi K was shown unconscious backstage after seemingly being attacked by Sermon Bundy. On Episode 16, Dancing Dragon teamed up to face Sermon Bundy and Prototype in a winning effort. Later, Dancing Dragon appeared dancing in the locker room while Torq Michaels was looking for Chad. At Bad Company, Yoshi appeared after the Hardcore Championship match between Gas-O and Sermon Bundy, preventing Sermon from unmasking Gas-O, but after an attack from Prototype, Gas-O was unmasked as George Bundy. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Buzzsaw Kick (High Roundhouse Kick) ** Running Crossbody {Used Once} * Signature Moves ** Shining Wizard * Nicknames ** "The Japanese Buzzsaw" * Entrance Themes ** "Rising Sun (97)" by Jim Johnston ** "Yamato Suite" by Taka Michinoku Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:Japanese Category:ECW Hardcore Champions Category:High-Flyers Category:Strikers Category:Strong Style Category:Cruiserweights